Mysterious Fate
by Journey Of Atreu
Summary: Note this is an AU. It all started with Midoriko. Before she met her fate, she summoned five mysterious Guardians. Now, jump eight hundred years to Kagome's time. What happens when the Guardians of the cycle of life return? And what does Naraku want with
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of its characters…although I would love to… - But the characters that I have created are mine…so please don't steal.

Summary:

It all started with Midoriko. Before she met her fate, she summoned five mysterious Guardians. Now, jump eight hundred years to Kagome's time. What happens when the Guardians of the cycle of life return? And what does Naraku want with them? Come with me on this wild journey through fate and time, to see what happens when the final battle takes place, and loyalties are tested. Will true love surpass the destruction of Naraku? Or, will fate seem to repeat itself?

Mysterious Fate

Prologue

'Rain…How it sooths the mind.' A woman thought as she stood in front of her looking glass. Her long black hair fell around her face, making her light blue eyes look even lighter. Her lips were pressed into a thin line. Looking to her right, she gazed at her attire. A black bodice complete with armor, black pants, kneepads, boots, sword belt, and sword. Sighing softly, she began the process of getting dressed. Looking at herself one last time in the mirror, the woman let out a shaky breath. Turning she paced calmly to the door, pausing for only a moment she opened it and went out. The rain had turned the dirt road into a sticky mud hole. The villagers stood inside their huts, fear evident on their faces. Taking one last glance around the woman stepped into the rain.

"Milady Midoriko!" a young woman cried out. Midoriko stopped.

"Go back inside Kira. Before death becomes you." Midoriko stated firmly.

"Milady, must you go? Must you fight the demons?" Kira asked pleadingly. Closing her eyes Midoriko sighed.

"I have no other choice, Kira. It is my obligation as a priestess." the priestess turned, "Go back inside Kira. I will not tell you again." Midoriko's voice was soft but left no room for questions. Kira bowed and retuned to her hut. Once Midoriko was outside the village, she glanced up at the darkening sky.

"Guardians, help me through this battle." Midoriko returned her attention to the forest ahead. The forest was dark; rain clouds still covered the sky. Midoriko weaved her way through the winding trees, branches grabbed at her armor. In the distance, she could hear the growling of the demons. The very demons that had caused so much havoc and destruction were but a few paces further. She wasn't dumb; Midoriko knew she would most likely die trying to destroy these things. The same demons she had been fighting all her life. Midoriko paused. The growls were becoming louder. There, at the edge of the forest she could make out figures.

She took a step closer, and, recognized her surroundings.

Flash Back

"Concentrate Midoriko. You'll never master a binding spell if you don't put your whole body and soul into it!" Spoke an elderly woman dressed in priestess garb. The old woman had long silvery hair that was pulled back at the nape of her neck, and, tied off with a black ribbon. Her face showed years of dedication and responsibility, while her eyes held the wisdom and kindness of a priestess. Her voice, firm and demanding called out again.

"Enough take a break. It is clear you are distracted." She sighed. The young girl turned to her tutor.

"Please, Shira-sama I want to learn this." Midoriko pleaded. The old woman frowned, but her eyes held back the mirth she felt.

"You're a contradiction, young Midoriko. Your mind wants to learn; yet your body refuses to concentrate. Until you can control your body you'll never master the binding spell." Shira announced. Midoriko straitened.

"I will master it! You'll see, Shira-sama." With that the young girl took off into the woods.

"Stay within the barrier, Midoriko!" Shira shouted after her pupil. Midoriko hearing the old woman's command waved her hand.

"I will!" Midoriko ran until she came to a clearing. Stopping in the center, she positioned herself to fire an arrow. Aiming at a distant tree, she concentrated about her teachings. Taking a deep breath, she notched the arrow. Her arms were shaking under the pressure of the bow. Her brow crinkled in determination. Then she summoned her power.

She waited.

Nothing happened. So, she tried again.

Again, nothing happened. Sighing, Midoriko lowered her bow.

"This is useless. What am I doing wrong?" she sighed, pausing she tapped a finger against her bow.

"Okay, Shira-sama said to concentrate on feeling my power."

"Okay…what does my power feel like anyway?" she wondered. As she thought, she began to feel a slight tingling sensation run up her back and stop at the nape of her neck.

"What was that?" she thought as her body reacted by shivering lightly.

"Is this my power? Is this what it feels like?"

"Hmm, funny, I would have thought it felt different. Oh well." With that said, she once again raised her bow, and, pulled the arrow back. This time she summoned her power much easier.

"That's better." She smiled, as she again found her target.

"Now, all I have to do is make a hit." Midoriko said, as she let the arrow fly. It soared through the air like a bird of prey and hit the target with a thud, but, much to the disappointment of the priestess in training, nothing happened.

"Damn. It didn't work. Now what did I do wrong?" she thought, placing a hand on her hip.

"You didn't place your power inside of the arrow." Shira's voice came from behind. Midoriko jumped and turned around, placing her hand over her fluttering heart.

"Shira-sama! You frightened me." She said shakily.

"You should always be aware of your surroundings, Midoriko." Shira scolded. Blushing, Midoriko smiled sheepishly.

"Now try it again." Shira commanded. Nodding, Midoriko notched another arrow. This time, she imagined her power seeping from her hand down into the arrow. Setting her sights on her target, she let the arrow fly. Only to be knocked down by a bird demon. Midoriko's eye's widened at the sight of the massive bird. It's scaly beak opened, and, a terrible screech was set loose. Midoriko covered her offended ears.

"Shira-sama!" she cried, when the demon swiped at her. Shira notched an arrow quickly, and, fired. The arrow flew through the air hitting its target right in the chest. The bird exploded into dust.

"That's strange, how could a demon get passed my barrier." Shira thought aloud.

"Shira-sama! Look!" Midoriko screamed, as more demons invaded the clearing.

"Midoriko, get out of the way!" Shira ordered. The old priestess tossed her bow aside, and, unsheathed her katana.

"Get behind me!" The elderly priestess commanded. Midoriko did as she was told. Shira held out her katana in front of her. The first demon stomped forward. Its stringy fur shook from the weight of the creature. Its eyes were a putrid yellow. Drool poured from its massive jaws, and, with a great heave of its chest; let out an obnoxious roar. Shira took a startled step back, while Midoriko dropped to her knees in fear.

"Midoriko, I want you to run back to the village." Shira spoke suddenly. Midoriko raised her head, her eyes wide with fear.

"What?" she asked confused. Still looking ahead, Shira spoke again. This time her voice was void of emotion.

"GO Midoriko! Back to the Village!" again, Midoriko looked on confused and terrified, "I will not tell you again child! Go." Midoriko nodded. She stood on trembling legs. Turning, she was met with a fowl looking lizard demon. Its face held scares from previous battles. Drool cascaded out of its razor jaws. Its yellow green eyes looked hungrily at the young girl. Gasping, Midoriko took a step back. She bumped into shira.

"Child, you are trying my patience, now GO!" Shira growled angrily. Turning her head she saw what was behind them.

"Damn!" the old woman cursed, "Here, take this quickly." She commanded, as she pulled a shorter katana from her belt and handed it to Midoriko. Midoriko took it.

"But I don't know how to use…"

"There is no time, girl! Use it." Shira shouted. Midoriko unsheathed the blade.

"Go for the throat, or the heart. Quickly child!" Midoriko licked her dry lips, and stepped forward. Her hands were shaking, and, her breath was rapid. The beast in front of her screeched at the challenge. Her throat was dry, and, swallowing was suddenly becoming hard. The lizard's eyes narrowed, as it stepped forward. It took a long clawed hand and raised it, ready to strike. As the razor claws swooped down towards her, she paled. Then without warning, Midoriko shoved her blade in front of her. A sickening sound filled her ears, as the blade sliced through the scaly skin of the demon. The lizard thrashed and screeched, trying desperately to get away from the pain. Pulling the blade back out of the oozing wound, Midoriko slashed through the neck of the creature, silencing it horrid cry.

Back to present

'Just how many are there?' she thought, scanning over the large group of gathered demons.

Another step. She was almost to the clearing.

The figures came into view. Hundreds of demons waited, there were too many for one woman to fight. Her heart was in her throat, now. She stood frozen to the spot. She couldn't think. What was she going to do? How was she supposed to win this war?

"By the Gods." She said closing her wide eyes.

'What am I going to do?' she thought in a panic.

Return to flash back

Turning around, Midoriko was met with a terrifying sight. Shira was wounded; the demons surrounded her licking their lips in hunger.

"SHIRA-SAMA!" Midoriko cried, as she rushed forward trying desperately to get to her mistress. She thrashed blindly at the demons; her only thought was of Shira caught in the middle of the horde of monsters.

'I have to get to her, I have to!' Midoriko was roughly pushed to the ground, her blade thrown out of hand. Looking up she saw a growling demon standing over her. Quickly, she searched for her mentor, finding her on her knees blocking a demon's blow. Midoriko's eyes widened, she knew she had to get to her and soon. Her attention was brought back by a jolt of searing pain. Crying out, the young girl looked to her attacker. The demon standing over her raised its claws again. Letting a fierce scream flow from her mouth, Midoriko exploded with light. The demons that were around her evaporated and their ashes drifted away in the wind, while the rest of the demons halted. Looking at one another, the demons ran. Standing, Midoriko swayed over to Shira. Her bloody body was motionless. Letting a strained cry, the young priestess dropped to her knees.

"NOOO!" She sobbed. She gathered her tutor and friend in her arms, and began to rock to and fro.

End flash back

'This is suicide. I don't want to die.' She thought again frantic to keep her breathing down. Midoriko moved behind a tree. Resting her head against it she released a shaky breath. If she ran, she would live. If she stayed, she would surely die. Her mind was reeling on what to do.

"If I run, then more innocent people will die." She thought rationally.

"But, if I stay…then…then I will die." She weighed the pros and cons. She wanted to live, not die. Why was she cursed with this obligation?

'Obligation' she remembered her own words to Kira. Her obligation.

"I have no other choice, Kira. It's my obligation as a priestess." She had said that. She didn't have a choice. It was her duty to protect her people.

"So it is decided." Midoriko stated, "I fight and die with honor." With that said, Midoriko pushed herself away from the tree, and, with her head held high, walked into the clearing. Upon seeing the priestess, the demon's roars became louder. They charged at her with an unbelievable amount of force. Midoriko was forced to change her tactic. Pushing off the demons, she summoned her power. Her light blue light glowed around her. As she stepped forward the demons surrounding her melted away in her brilliant light. Raising her sword, she began her attack.

'Three hours, I've been fighting for three hours, now.' The priestess thought tiredly, 'They just keep coming!' she thought again, dogging a swinging claw. Her power had already begun to weaken; she could barely concentrate. Raising her sword she blocked another attack from behind. A demon charged to her left, and, before she could block it the demon sideswiped her to the ground.

"I have to get out of here." She concluded. Struggling to her feet, Midoriko sprinted away. Through the forest she made her way across a small stream. Tripping over an unearthed root, Midoriko let out a strained cry of pain. Pushing herself up she glanced behind her. The demons were following close, too close for her liking. Limping she made her way through the rest of the forest and into a small cave. She sat, waiting for her hunters to come. Catching her breath, Midoriko looked around. There was no way out of the cave, except for the way she came. She knew that this would be her last stand.

"It looks like I shall be joining you soon, Shira-sama." She smiled.

"How ironic." She thought aloud, "To be killed by next to your grave, Shira-sama." She spoke again, looking to her left at a mound with a small headstone. A low growl came from the entrance. Closing her eyes, she stood. As her hunters attacked, she cried out from the depth of her soul. Calling fourth the last of her power to contain the battle that was raging on. A bright light engulfed the cave, and, with her last breath she cried out.

"Guardians of the cycle of life…" The light died down, and in the darkness of the cave Midoriko's last words echoed.

"Watch over my soul."

When the echoes ceased, five figures appeared. Clothed in hooded robes, their eyes watched as a small round object appeared next to Midoriko's stone body. Moving as one they circled around the jewel. One of the robed figures bent down and grasped the jewel in their hands. It's light pink glow brightened in the figure's grasp.

"What shall we do now, sister?" one of the Guardians asked.

"We are to hand this jewel over to the next priestess in line." the one holding the jewel replied.

"Why?" another questioned.

"Were we not the ones the priestess summoned?" asked another.

"Indeed, we were." The jewel holder replied.

"So shouldn't we watch over the jewel, sister?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, dear sisters, we were summoned only to watch over the soul of the priestess. Not to keep it." Turning as one, the cloaked figures made their way to Midoriko's village.

"Who are you?" Kira asked timidly. The figure holding the jewel spoke first.

"We are the guardians."

"Guardians of what?" an elderly man spoke up.

"Of the cycle of life…" another guardian spoke.

"…And death." The jewel holder finished. Gasps were heard throughout the crowd.

"Why are you here?" a younger woman asked.

"We were summoned by the priestess Midoriko."

"Where is the priestess Midoriko?" Kira asked softly. The guardian that held the jewel raised her hand for the villagers to see. The villagers stared curiously.

"What is that?" a small boy asked.

"The jewel of four souls." Stated the one holding it.

"Where is the priestess next in line?"

"I am the next priestess in line." Kira stepped forward. The jewel holder placed the jewel in Kira's hands.

"The Shikon No Tama is to always be in the protection of a priestess. Never let it out of your sight." with that said the guardians disappeared leaving fate to do her work.

A/N: I apologize if it's a little hard to follow but believe me…it is critical to the story that I get this out. PLEASE read and review. Let me know how I'm doing with the story. This is my first fanfic for inuyasha, so be easy on me. I'm always up for advice, so feel free to drop a line or two. -


	2. Just Another Day, Or So I Thought

Disclaimer: It's on the Prologue if you want to read it.

A/N: The next few chapters will be mostly explaining what's going on. It'll be a while before Inuyasha and the gang will show up, so be patient. If you have any questions and/or comments, please don't hesitate to e-mail me or review. Okay, I've kept you from the story long enough. Enjoy!

Summary:

It all started with Midoriko. Before she met her fate, she summoned five mysterious Guardians. Now, jump eight hundred years to Kagome's time. What happens when the Guardians of the cycle of life return? And what does Naraku want with them? Come with me on this wild journey through fate and time, to see what happens when the final battle takes place, and loyalties are tested. Will true love surpass the destruction of Naraku? Or, will fate seem to repeat itself?

Mysterious Fate

Chapter 1: Just Another Day, Or So I Thought

800 years later in Kagome's time

"I'm off to school!" Kagome shouted as she tugged her overstuffed backpack onto her shoulder.

"Okay dear, have a nice day!" Her mother waved. Kagome nodded and ran out the door.

"Oh no, I'm gonna be late!" she groaned as her high school came into view. Stopping at the edge of the steps, she paused. Looking at the grand high school, she couldn't believe that she had made it this far.

'This is my last year. I can't believe it.' She thought to herself as she made her way up the steep stairs. 'I don't know what I'm gonna do after this…' she waved to her long time friend Eri as she passed, 'I mean, with me traveling through time. How am I supposed to finish college, when I barely made it through middle school AND I'm barely making it through high school.' She sighed. Before she knew it she was at her first class. Eyeing the door tiredly, Kagome reached for the handle. The door opened, and a loud male voice echoed into the halls.

"Higurashi! This makes the eighth time you've been late this semester." Mr. Tamamari scolded. Bowing, Kagome apologized.

"I'm sorry Tamamari-sama, its just I've been sick…"

"There is no excuse for missing Algebra class, miss Higurashi." The algebra teacher snapped rudely. Bowing again, Kagome made her way past her unfriendly teacher, and, took her seat next to Yuri. Sighing in defeat, Kagome sat her large bag on the floor.

"Now," Boomed Mr. Tamamari, "If you all would kindly turn in your books to page two hundred and eleven. We will begin today's lesson in distributing polynomials…" Mr. Tamamari turned to face the board. Picking up a piece of chalk, he began to scribble unrecognizable words across the top half of the board. Yuri leaned over her chair.

"Hey, Kagome." Kagome turned. "Why are you late today?" Yuri whispered. Sighing, Kagome gave an excuse as usual.

"I woke up sick, again."

"That's not good, Kagome. You should really go and see a doctor. I mean…" Yuri quickly sat up when Mr. Tamamari turned to face the class.

"While we are on the subject of homework. Do any of you have today's assignment done?" Groans filtered throughout the students. Kagome smacked her hand against her head.

'I knew there was something I forgot to do last night!' Kagome closed her eyes, and laid her head on her desk. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid. How could I forget…I did everything else.' Kagome stilled. She sat up, her eyes wide. 'Oh no,' she groaned again, 'I left everything at home.' Putting her head in her hands, she sighed. 'As if this day could get any worse.'

"Miss Higurashi." Kagome smirked.

'Great.' She thought as she glanced up to see her teacher standing over her.

"My class isn't a time for sleep. I've heard of your infamous conditions in middle school, and well I suggest you get better soon or you will not pass this class." Mr. Tamamari glared. Kagome sank lower in her seat. Her face flushed bright red from embarrassment. She smiled weakly.

"Yes, Tamamari-sama." The teacher turned, a triumphant smile graced his dried lips.

"Class dismissed." He spoke happily. The students rose, bowed then left the hellhole they called math. Picking up her heavy bag, Kagome walked defeated out of the classroom. Yuri was waiting for her.

"Don't let it get to you, Kagome. That man is a jerk. He is always looking for ways to get to his students." Yuri piped.

"I know, but man, that was embarrassing." Yuri shrugged.

"Just ignore him, just about everything he says is crap anyways." Kagome looked to her friend and laughed.

"True, very true." Together, they walked down the hallway to their next class, while; other students scrambled to get to their classes before the bell sounded.

'Two o' clock, just thirty more minutes and I will have the weekend all to myself.' Kagome thought as she impatiently watched the time. Her science teacher droned on about how excited she was to finally get a good, quiet class. 'Ugh, come on. It's already six weeks in the second semester and your still going on about that. Uh, Kami help me. It's ten after. Please, go faster.' She whined. Sighing, she decided to turn her attention to the window. She noticed two birds chasing each other; one would land on a branch while the other would swoop in from behind. This went on for a few minutes longer, until there was a loud beep that sounded from the intercom.

"Mrs. Khert, would you send Higurashi, Kagome to the front office please." The woman from the intercom asked.

"Of course." Mrs. Khert looked to Kagome and smiled. "Miss Higurashi, you may leave." Standing, Kagome bowed then gathered her things. On the way out she waved goodbye to Yuri. Kagome made her way down to the front office. Once she entered, a young woman with long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed in jeans and a light pink t-shirt greeted her.

"Hi!" The woman spoke, "You must be Kagome, right?" Kagome nodded. "That's great! I'm Ripley Mc Calister. Nice to meet you." Ripley held out her hand, and Kagome took it. "Well, are you ready?" Ripley asked. Kagome looked confused.

"Ready? For what?"

"I'm supposed to give you a tour of Tokyo University College." Ripley smiled.

"OH! I forgot about that. My apologies." Kagome bowed. Ripley just shook her head.

"Now, none of that bowing stuff. Where I come from a simple apology is quite fine." Ripley laughed. Kagome smiled, she could tell she was going to like this Ripley.

"Alright, I'm ready." Ripley led the way out of the office and out of the school. Once they were outside Ripley turned to Kagome.

"So Kagome, What do you plan on majoring in? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't really know yet. Is that bad?"

"Nope. You actually have plenty of time to decide what you wanna be. So don't worry about it." Ripley said with a laugh. Kagome smiled and nodded. They walked down to the parking lot, and stopped when they came to a blue car.

"Jump in, and well head for the college."

"Okay." Ripley slid the key in and turned, the engine roared to life.

"Is this a Mustang?" Kagome asked. Ripley smiled.

"Yep. It's the only way to drive." She said with a laugh. "Unfortunately, it's not mine."

"If it's not yours then who's is it?" Kagome asked curiously.

"My room mates. She's in class and said I could borrow it. You'll probably get to meet her." Ripley stated as she pulled out of the parking space.

"Oh, what's your room mate's name?"

"Haha, I guess I should've told you. I have more than one roommate. But the one who owns this car is named Elizabeth."

"How many roommates do you have?" Kagome asked.

"Oh about four, not including me, of course." Ripley replied. They pulled out onto the road, and headed towards town.

"Could you reach under your seat and pull out the cd carrier?"

"Sure." Kagome reached under her seat as she was told, and pulled out a long blue cd carrier. "Thank ya ma'am, now could you open it and look for a black cd that says Atreyu?" Kagome opened it up and began flipping through the pockets for the desired cd.

"Is this it?" Kagome asked, holding up a black cd with silver writing.

"Yep, that's the one." Ripley said as she took the cd and placed it in the CD player.

"Oh, I guess I should warn you before it starts playing, this band, Atreyu is mostly a screaming band. So if it starts to get on your nerves, just pick a different cd." Kagome nodded.

"I've never heard of them, are they popular where you're from? Where are you from, anyways? If you don't mind me asking?"

"From the good old US of A. And yeah, they're fairly popular." Ripley replied as the music began.

"Are all your roommates from America?"

"No, not all of them. There is only one other her name is Anna. The rest are from Greece and Ireland."

"Cool. How did you all meet?"

"By coming here, actually. We met about four years ago. So we're all pretty close." Ripley said coming to a stop at a red light.

After driving a few ways into town, they made a right turn into the main campus parking lot.

"Here we are." Ripley said, pulling into a park.

"Wow, I didn't expect it to be this big." Kagome said mostly to herself, as she scanned the large campus as far as she could see. The parking lot itself was massive; she could only imagine what the buildings looked like.

"Yeah, but you get used to it." Ripley replied, getting out of the car. Kagome followed. After locking the doors, they made their way to the main campus entrance.

"So where do ya wanna start first?"

"Uh, I have no idea." Kagome said laughing.

"Haha, okay. This place is really big, almost to big to cover in one day." Ripley said looking around, "So what do you say, I just show you as much as I can before it gets dark."

"Sounds good to me."

"Great! This way." Ripley smiled, and led Kagome up the stairs of the main building. Once inside, Ripley made a left. The hallways were narrow and dimly lit. The walls were blain of color, there were a few bright colored bulletins alerting students of up coming events.

"It's not much to look at, but really what school is?" Ripley stated. The walked a little further until they came to two worn looking doors. Pushing open one of the doors, Ripley motioned for Kagome to enter.

"This is the councilors office. If you ever need help with choosing a class, this is the place to go. Or if you just need help in general." Ripley walked in behind Kagome.

"Afternoon Mrs. Greenman. How are you today?" Ripley asked, as she walked up to the counter.

"Busy, very busy. And yourself?" Mrs. Greenman asked as she carried a stack of papers to her desk.

"Just showing a high school student around. Say, Mrs. Greenman do you by chance have any registration forms left?" Ripley asked searching through papers on the desk. Mrs. Greenman sat the stack down on her desk, and walked over to the counter.

"Umm, I believe so. Can you come back in about twenty minutes, give me a chance to straighten up around here?"

"Yeah, sure. No problem." Ripley nodded, turning she opened the door and let Kagome walk through first. Back out into the hallway, they turned and went back the way they came.

"There is really not much in this building, except for a few special education classes." Ripley stated as she opened the door that led outside. "Do you know what classes you wanna take next year?"

"Yeah, I think so. I want to take history and the myths/lore class."

"That's a good start. Of course, you'll have to get your core classes out of the way." Ripley nodded. "So you'll want to look at the history building, as well as the literature building. That gives us a start on where to go, at least."

"Where are the history and literature buildings?"

"Across the street over there." Ripley pointed to two gray buildings standing next to each other. Ripley gave the tour of each of the buildings. Afterwards, they made there way back over to the main building to retrieve a registration form.

"Thank you for showing me around today." Kagome smiled.

"No problem." Ripley replied as she started the car. "Do you want me to run you, since it's starting to get dark?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all." They pulled out of the parking space, and left the lot. "You'll just have to tell me where you live."

"Okay." Kagome directed which way was her house. Pulling to the side, Kagome got out of the car. Rolling down her window, Ripley shouted after Kagome.

"Hey Kagome!" Kagome turned.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to meet the rest of girls tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Great, we'll pick you up about twelve. We always go out on Saturdays."

"I'll be waiting." With that said, Ripley waved goodbye and drove off.

A/N: Again I apologize if the chapter seems to be going slow, but I promise it is vital to the story. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!

-Journey


End file.
